Talk:Awakening/@comment-26327440-20151003192015/@comment-26327440-20151009144504
Minecraft Crash Report ---- // I'm sorry, Dave. Time: 9-10-15 16:43 Description: Unexpected error java.lang.NullPointerException: Unexpected error at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderBlocks.func_147765_a(RenderBlocks.java:3754) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderBlocks.func_147774_a(RenderBlocks.java:3603) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderBlocks.func_147805_b(RenderBlocks.java:259) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.WorldRenderer.func_147892_a(WorldRenderer.java:181) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderGlobal.func_72716_a(RenderGlobal.java:1530) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.EntityRenderer.func_78471_a(EntityRenderer.java:1187) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.EntityRenderer.func_78480_b(EntityRenderer.java:1011) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71411_J(Minecraft.java:1001) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:898) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:148) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:135) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:28) A detailed walkthrough of the error, its code path and all known details is as follows: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Head -- Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderBlocks.func_147765_a(RenderBlocks.java:3754) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderBlocks.func_147774_a(RenderBlocks.java:3603) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderBlocks.func_147805_b(RenderBlocks.java:259) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.WorldRenderer.func_147892_a(WorldRenderer.java:181) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderGlobal.func_72716_a(RenderGlobal.java:1530) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.EntityRenderer.func_78471_a(EntityRenderer.java:1187) -- Affected level -- Details: Level name: MpServer All players: 1 total; [EntityClientPlayerMPl='MpServer', x=91599,70, y=97,62, z=138727,70] Chunk stats: MultiplayerChunkCache: 275, 275 Level seed: 0 Level generator: ID 00 - default, ver 1. Features enabled: false Level generator options: Level spawn location: World: (344,35,212), Chunk: (at 8,2,4 in 21,13; contains blocks 336,0,208 to 351,255,223), Region: (0,0; contains chunks 0,0 to 31,31, blocks 0,0,0 to 511,255,511) Level time: 238378153 game time, 238783691 day time Level dimension: 0 Level storage version: 0x00000 - Unknown? Level weather: Rain time: 0 (now: false), thunder time: 0 (now: false) Level game mode: Game mode: survival (ID 0). Hardcore: false. Cheats: false Forced entities: 47 total; [EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=91561,34, y=16,00, z=138737,38, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=91584,34, y=92,00, z=138701,19, EntityHorsel='MpServer', x=91585,25, y=94,00, z=138710,47, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=91616,78, y=26,00, z=138688,53, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=91627,22, y=28,00, z=138694,59, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=91626,50, y=28,00, z=138693,56, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=91620,00, y=15,00, z=138697,44, EntitySpiderl='MpServer', x=91625,75, y=95,00, z=138716,00, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=91618,47, y=11,00, z=138706,13, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=91566,06, y=91,00, z=138713,50, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=91562,69, y=16,00, z=138739,50, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=91636,56, y=94,00, z=138723,88, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=91640,31, y=94,00, z=138724,78, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=91585,59, y=87,00, z=138681,34, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=91619,16, y=28,00, z=138690,50, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=91622,47, y=16,00, z=138692,94, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=91621,84, y=16,00, z=138694,25, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=91621,50, y=17,00, z=138689,88, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=91623,00, y=16,00, z=138691,56, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=91544,28, y=92,00, z=138754,13, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=91562,72, y=85,00, z=138776,38, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=91579,97, y=89,00, z=138682,84, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=91582,25, y=88,00, z=138674,16, EntityIteml='MpServer', x=91544,94, y=91,13, z=138747,78, EntityIteml='MpServer', x=91544,72, y=91,13, z=138749,09, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=91573,06, y=85,00, z=138770,50, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=91593,34, y=16,00, z=138783,25, EntityClientPlayerMPl='MpServer', x=91599,70, y=97,62, z=138727,70, EntitySquidl='MpServer', x=91634,56, y=58,31, z=138783,16, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=91641,78, y=26,00, z=138686,50, EntitySpiderl='MpServer', x=91536,28, y=94,00, z=138779,91, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=91546,50, y=45,00, z=138775,00, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=91625,47, y=78,00, z=138777,56, EntitySquidl='MpServer', x=91631,69, y=62,03, z=138781,31, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=91624,56, y=17,00, z=138684,75, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=91617,31, y=24,00, z=138685,94, EntitySquidl='MpServer', x=91639,06, y=60,28, z=138789,41, EntitySquidl='MpServer', x=91648,50, y=61,69, z=138774,50, EntitySquidl='MpServer', x=91661,28, y=60,31, z=138773,97, EntitySquidl='MpServer', x=91630,72, y=59,66, z=138786,81, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=91622,41, y=22,00, z=138671,66, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=91634,25, y=80,00, z=138771,66, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=91643,50, y=73,00, z=138771,31, EntitySquidl='MpServer', x=91645,44, y=57,31, z=138785,38, EntitySquidl='MpServer', x=91636,19, y=61,00, z=138787,56, EntitySquidl='MpServer', x=91637,59, y=60,53, z=138791,72, EntitySquidl='MpServer', x=91643,16, y=61,16, z=138791,50] Retry entities: 0 total; [] Server brand: cauldron,craftbukkit,mcpc,fml,forge Server type: Non-integrated multiplayer server Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.client.multiplayer.WorldClient.func_72914_a(WorldClient.java:373) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71396_d(Minecraft.java:2444) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:927) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:148) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:135) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:28) -- System Details -- Details: Minecraft Version: 1.7.10 Operating System: Windows 7 (amd64) version 6.1 Java Version: 1.8.0_40, Oracle Corporation Java VM Version: Java HotSpot™ 64-Bit Server VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation Memory: 186358368 bytes (177 MB) / 1060372480 bytes (1011 MB) up to 1060372480 bytes (1011 MB) JVM Flags: 6 total; -XX:HeapDumpPath=MojangTricksIntelDriversForPerformance_javaw.exe_minecraft.exe.heapdump -Xmx1G -XX:+UseConcMarkSweepGC -XX:+CMSIncrementalMode -XX:-UseAdaptiveSizePolicy -Xmn128M AABB Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used IntCache: cache: 9, tcache: 46971, allocated: 1, tallocated: 1629 FML: MCP v9.05 FML v7.10.99.99 Minecraft Forge 10.13.4.1481 4 mods loaded, 4 mods active States: 'U' = Unloaded 'L' = Loaded 'C' = Constructed 'H' = Pre-initialized 'I' = Initialized 'J' = Post-initialized 'A' = Available 'D' = Disabled 'E' = Errored UCHIJA mcp{9.05} Coder Pack (minecraft.jar) UCHIJA FML{7.10.99.99} Mod Loader (forge-1.7.10-10.13.4.1481-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJA Forge{10.13.4.1481} Forge (forge-1.7.10-10.13.4.1481-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJA lotr{Beta v24.4 for Minecraft 1.7.10} Lord of the Rings Mod (1.7.10 The Lord of the Rings Mod B24.4.jar) GL info: ' Vendor: 'Intel' Version: '3.3.0 - Build 8.15.10.2618' Renderer: 'Intel® HD Graphics 4000' Launched Version: 1.7.10-Forge10.13.4.1481-1.7.10 LWJGL: 2.9.1 OpenGL: Intel® HD Graphics 4000 GL version 3.3.0 - Build 8.15.10.2618, Intel GL Caps: Using GL 1.3 multitexturing. Using framebuffer objects because OpenGL 3.0 is supported and separate blending is supported. Anisotropic filtering is supported and maximum anisotropy is 16. Shaders are available because OpenGL 2.1 is supported. Is Modded: Definitely; Client brand changed to 'fml,forge' Type: Client (map_client.txt) Resource Packs: [] Current Language: English (US) Profiler Position: N/A (disabled) Vec3 Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used Anisotropic Filtering: Off (1) Here the crash log is